


Naruko's massive harem

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Naruko gets a massive harem





	Naruko's massive harem

**Ok so this will be a naruto harem fanfiction...well futanari naruto i'm not gonna just call her naruko tho...her name will be suki she will be pretty much broken in this fic...i'm giving her the rinnegan, byakugan, and sharingan, this fic will start at the beginning of shippuden and go throughout the series the harem we be as followed...suki x sakura(if you don't like sakura leave cause the main relationship is between those two)hinata, tenten, hinamori, temari, female sasuke(sasuko) tsunade, fem jiraiya, fem itachi, fem madara, fem shikamaru, fem kakashi, shizune, fem orochimaru, kaguya, karin, fem lee, fem gai sensei(and alot more characters im forgetting about… xd if you dont like this huge genderbend harem...then please leave i won't apologize for anything…..your hate comments about anything in this story mean nothing so just dont say shit and leave...simple now there may be grammar errors throughout let me know and i can do better for the next chapters…it's gonna take a while tho...also naruto will not be limited to just two jutsu...this naruto will actually train, train hard to master as many as she can this naruto will be an expert with a sword**

dark naruko!

  
  
  


**Warnings: throat fucking(hardcore throat fucking to the point of puking), piss, bdsm sometimes, rape, ahegao, massive cocks(before you call bullshit...i'm pretty sure having a tailed beast inside you will definitely make you very well endowed  lastly impregnation heavy mind control as well**

  
  


Suki possesses a new eye called the pleasure eye it does a bit more than the name implies tho… most notably she can literally change the personality of any woman she wants or she can simply force a woman to fall in love with her completely…(she’ll be using that love charm more...than the personality shifter that will only be used on bad guys 

  
  
  
  


Suki stretched as she did she stared up at the sky she was standing atop a pole with a goofy smile on her face she had changed a lot since she left with jiraiya sensei she had grown to be about 6 feet 4 and she looked like a female bodybuilder nothing excessive but she had a some muscle showing...but nothing to make it look gross she had a toned six pack and now sported orange jeans as well as an orange training gi with a new katana it was a dark shade of blood red on one end and pure obsidian black on the other side each side  

  
  


Suki grinned a bit and jumped down the pole landing gracefully as she walked thru the village she met everyone she hadn't seen for years **(we all know how they re met  so there's no point in doing this over again.)**

  
  
  
  


sakura had changed a lot her ass got bigger and her boobs definitely came in...huge boobs and perfect curves suki could devour her...it took all of her strength to not just pin her to the wall and pound her 

  
  


“Grandma tsunade! Were here!”suki shouted as they walked thru the door causing sakura to growl a bit

  
  


“idiot you need to show more respect! Where in the hokage's office!”sakura yelled in annoyance 

  
  


“whatever! I'm gonna own this office when i'm hokage so it doesn't matter”tsunade drowned out there bickering she just smiled a bit these two have grown so much in 3 years...but some things never change

  
  


“ahem…”as she said this suki and sakura turned around instantly’ at least they have a sense of authority…’

  
  


“now...kakashi sensei wants to see what you two have learned...so you'll be taking the bell test again…”the bell test huh? Suki and sakura stared at each other

  
  


3 hours later

 

Suki and sakura stared kakashi sensei down...she had been pretty much the same except she had longer hair and she sported a new scar down her neck sakura looked a bit nervous meanwhile suki stared at kakashi in her usual care free satire hands on her hips tilted to the side a bit sakura was pretty fast but due to her body frame suki simply assumed she was for strength as well as infiltration and seduction suki assumed strength because of the massive chakra pressure she felt from sakura  

  
  
  


“come now students...you know what needs to happen come at me with the intent to kill….or you won't get the bell”suki didn't say anything she just narrowed her eyes a bit

  
  
  


“cmon sakura we got this!”suki drew her blade a little bit sakura just nodded and got into a stance

  
  


“ready students….begin”as kakashi said this sakura and suki dashed forward with great speed suki was very surprised that sakura could run so fast despite her milf like body frame...sakura didn't have a kid...yet so she couldn't be considered a milf **(for shadowing~ xd)** but damn she was strong cause when she slammed her fists to the ground she completely leveled the entire area leaving only a few hundred trees standing suki shook away her surprise and jumped from the rubble charging kakashi who dodged a swipe of her sword she then continued her assault slicing at kakashi as hard and efficiently as she could but kakashi was to experienced and to fast she flipped over the blade she then gripped it tightly pulling it and suki forwards surprising her as kakashi came down with a hard kick to the face causing suki to go flying back and into sakura hard

  
  
  


Suki groaned as she stood up blood dripping from her forehead

  
  


“interesting blade….the craftsmen ship is nothing that i've ever seen”kakashi twirled  the blade around and then chucked it at suki who caught it by the blade

  
  


“we won't win alone suki! She is way too powerful...we have to do this together!”suki nodded and growled as her sharingan eye swirled into existence she then charged her with sakura suki readied her blade as sakura cocked her fists back

  
  


“CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!”as sakura said this her hand fused with the fist she then roared and slammed her fist right to kakashi’s face and suki quickly followed up

  
  
  


“LIGHTNING BLADE!”as she screamed this her sword was infused with lightning and with a forward slash she sliced down her shoulder hard  causing kakashi to gag and cough blood thru her mask

 

Suki growled  rushing forwards with sakura

  
  


“THROW ME AT HER!”Suki yelled causing sakura to nod and grab her hand spinning her around and chucking her at kakashi she then slammed her fist right into kakashi’s face and sakura quickly followed up with a hard punch to the face there chakra seemed to intertwine with each other in a beautiful pink/red making them look like a powerful phoenix

  
  


Kakashi groaned a bit as she was dragged across the ground l’heh...these two still dont even understand all the power they have they will understand how strong they can be together…”

  
  


“FULL POWER!”they both roared at the same time there hair flew upwards as they did this the bells ripped off her ears 

  
  
  
  


5 hours later

  
  


Suki and sakura had reserved a hotspring for the two of them after a fight like that they were both sore  and tired suki and sakura slipped out of there cloths suki dipped into the hot water till her nose was poking out so she could breath sakura’s body was amazing...extra large tits huge ass...and she could still move like she did granted suki was faster but it was still impressive as hell to say the least suki’s cock was throbbing hard right now...she had picked it up from jiraiya always being horny...jiraiya took her virginity a month after they left to train till this day jiraiya had never been that  sore...suki’s cock it was about 20 inches long and 7 inches thick it was an absolute monster...that would utterly demolish a virgin and that's what she planned to do today 

  
  


“hey sakura…”suki called out causing her to look up

  
  


“hmm?....”suddenly suki’s eyes swirled into a pink version of the sharingan and her eyes narrowed slowly sakura’s body began to get hot and her pussy seemed to quiver with excitement she her brain fogged over and for a bit she forgot just about everything besides suki...she loved suki with everything she had that was the truth...when suki saved her all those years ago and taught her how to fight and protect herself **(this is the memory/personality alter…)** suki smiled a bit and pulled sakura in by the arm pulling her into a kiss sakura’s eyes widened a bit but she accepted the kiss and practically melted into it moaning prosthetically as the love of her life kissed her.

  
  


“saku...you've got tasty lips...but i wonder how they would feel on my cock?”suki wondered sucking on sakura’s neck sakura moaned out clutching suki’s shoulders suki in response lifting her up by the ass she then tossed her over the pool ledge  climbing out as well to show her monster cock sakura clasped her hands over her mouth in shock

  
  


“holy shit...suki that thing will destroy me….”sakura whimpered causing suki to grin as she climbed atop her allowing her cock to block the view of her head

  
  
  


“that's the point bitch….now open your mouth”suki growled and sakura reluctantly listened to her lover despite her harsh words she opened as much as she could and suki slammed her cock right in growling a bit suki grabbed sakura’s hair tightly forcing her cock down her throat further sakura gagged intensely flailing helplessly under her suki moaned….more like growled in pleasure

 

“ugggg fuck nnng i wonder what your  puke is like? Ahhhg...is it liquid? Or solid?”suki said between grunts as she thrusted”ill find out soon huh?! C'mon bitch! Let me see that shit! Puke on my fucking cock!”as suki frantically slammed into her throat sakura’s eyes began to water her throat began to hurt and she couldn't help but hurl all over her cock and just like suki predicted it was liquid very slimy and the smell filled the springs instantly suki shivered with pleasure as she continued to fuck her face gagging sounds could be heard even in the next spring over as suki slammed into her throat her face seemed to twist into struggle as she tried her damndest to make sakura suffer

  
  


”FUCK YES LOOK AT IT! ALL THAT WET SLIMY PUKE KEEP IT COMING YOU WORTHLESS CUM STAIN!”suki roared in pure heaven while giving sakura hell as she throat fucked her nothing but puke spewed from sakura’s mouth covering her huge cock completely and utterly suki couldn't help herself she felt herself nearing orgasm and seeing sakura’s pained face drove her over the edge as she even puked up blood suki moaned out her demonic aura encasing her as she blowed her nut deep into sakura’s esophagus  who in turn's eyes widened intensely she couldn't move to stop her because suki’s knees dug into her arms preventing movement 

  
  


“swallow my jizz or die you pathetic whore”suki warned her red glowing eyes showed that she was serious so sakura reluctantly swallowed her cum loud gulping noises could be heard as she drank her nut suki closed her eyes relaxing as she came she pulled out slowly spaying the rest of the cum on her face she then pulled out and let her dick hang  over her so she could piss right on her head

  
  


“bend over you whore”sakura meanwhile was coughing up copious amounts of cum

  
  


“y….yessss my love”samura whimpered bending over just as asked she then raised her ass high in the air sakura’s ass was fucking fat too….suki licked her lips and began to spank her ass hard letting it jiggle causing sakura to jump a bit

 

“my love...my virgin pussy is ready for you to fuck”sakura assured and suki didn't speak she just grabbed her hips and loomed over sakura like a god not even gazing at sakura she pressed her dick against her pussies entrance causing sakura to moan a bit suddenly suki just slammed her cock right in causing sakura to gasp but that gasp was quickly cut short due to the thrust knocking the wind out of her like a gut check

  
  


“mi...strest….”sakura managed to cry out as tears rolled down her face blood dripped from her pussy and covered suki’s cock suki didn't speak back to the now lowly cum dumpster instead she proceeded to slam in and out of her pussy causing sakura to moan out”FUCK OH...GOD FUCK!”sakura screeched out in pain and pleasure as suki’s puke/blood stained cocked railed into her pussy easily ripping into her womb suki gritted her teeth as her sakura’s pussy tried so desperately to push her out suki was way to strong for even sakura tho she grabbed her by the hair tightly yanking her hair back hard

  
  


“FUCKING TAKE IT BITCH TAKE IT UGGG GAHHHHH IM GON A CUM AHHH! GET PREGNANT NOW NOW NOOOOW!”suki yelled out pouring jizz right into her pussy she clenched her eyes tightly as she poured jizz into the now limp sakura she let her slide off her cock spraying cum into her pussy sakura twitched on the ground coughing up cum absolutely slumped 

 

“stupid whore...where not fucking done”suki warned spitting right in her face she then spread her ass out and with ought warning jammed her cock right into her ass hole

  
  


“AHHHHHG”sakura moaned out in pain

  
  


“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”suki laughed evilly as she proceeded to slam into her ass hole

  
  
  
And...done! **I told you...this isn't meant for the squeamish i'll do whatever i please in this fic and nothing will be apologized for tho i will say sorry for the bad grammar things are only gonna get more brutal from here….**


End file.
